Talk:Tristana/@comment-405747-20150130030156
So, I've been trying out this new kit. While I personally don't like how Riot axed some of her late game (her Draw a Bead passive and natural attack speed growth) for a stronger mid game, it does give some sort of "high-risk, high-reward" type of feel with her interaction with W and E. That being said, her kit is much harder to play than before because instead of being focused on autoattacks, her kit is more focused on her E. And I find her E to be very useful for taking down turrets like a long-ranged carry is supposed to do. After playing a few games, this is the item build I feel is best for Tristana: * Rush (and try to grab a or first, if possible, depending on the situation) * Grab either or as your second item (then get the other one I've mentioned as your third) * Upgrade your B. F. Sword to an (or if your enemy team built a ) or grab as your next item. If done correctly, your completed build should be , , , , and (and obviously, . However, if you are fed and farmed enough, replace the boots with ) Now, here's an explanation on my build. Because Tristana's kit is now more focused on her E, this makes her a destructive sieger and bomb detonator of her E. In fact, with , active, , and , I was able chunk down half the turret's health within 4-6 seconds (and yes, and have an extremely good synergy) is mostly built not only for it's passive, but the item's active as well (if you want to go for that crazy "high-risk, high-reward" playstyle, then go ahead) armor penetration shred passive synergizes with her E because by the time you land four autos to detonate her E, your target will already have four stacks of the , hence her E explosion will deal more damage. Although for maximum effect, try landing a basic attack, then E, then load on your target. Now, some may wonder why I have in my build. Well, it's more related to the CDR for E. At max ranks, the CDR for E is at 12 seconds. Combine the CDR , , with and one CDR scaling Quintessence (yes, it must be a scaling Quintessence) you get 40% CDR with 7.2 CD on your E. Hence, this is why Trinity Force is actually a good item to replace your boots. You can run any ADC runes and masteries you want, but as long as you have one CDR scaling Quintessence and , you should be fine. Now if you don't want to use the or the CDR scaling Quintessence, you can build your B. F. Sword into the instead to max the CDR. However, I prefer if the B. F. Sword is upgraded into either Infinity Edge or Bloodthrister. So anyways, Riot have shifted Tristana's kit from her autoattacks to her E, which serves as a useful sieging skill and sacrificed a lot of her late game power for her mid game power. She may no longer considered to be a hypercarry like or (which both of them have a much better late game scaling than ) but Riot did made her kit even more difficult and give her some more mid-game power she infamously lacks in her previous kit.